Heaven
by DarkAngl1890
Summary: Sakura has been gone for 10 years and now works in the hottest club in Japan. What's a lonely, heartbroken Sasuke to do? Why fall in love with her all over again and meet the daughter he never knew he had. A songfic based on 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams.


**Heaven**

**A Naruto Songfic**

**Sasuke&Sakura**

This story is based on the Bryan Adams song 'Heaven'. I was listening to it the other night and had this idea for a story. I hope you like it! This is my first Naruto fanfiction.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters.

**'Thinkin' about all our younger years**

**there was only you and me. We were**

**young and wild and free. Now nothing**

**can take you away from me. We bin down**

**that road before. But that's over now. You **

**keep me coming back for more.'**

Chapter One:Welcome home Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting at his desk, elbow deep in legal documents, preparing for the meeting in the morning. He let out a heavy sigh, "Tomorrow we finally merge with Uzumaki ITC. We'll be the strongest trading company in Japan." Sasuke paused to look at the picture of his recently deceased parents, "We did it. Nothing can make this feeling of joy go away."

Sakura stepped out of the airport and into the cold night air, the snow crunching beneath her stilettos, "It's good to be home." After ten years in New York, she was back in Japan. The flight had been long and tiresome, her ex-boss kept sending her e-mails asking her to come back to work for him. But Sakura was done with that job; her boss groping her had been that last straw. Now she was going to work at her best friend Hinata's club, Club Purple, which may or may not be a step or two down from secretary to the president of Johnson ITC.

Sakura haled a taxi and climbed in as her cell phone rang, playing 'Orenji no Taiyou' By Gackt and Hyde loudly, "Hello, Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura! Are you home yet?" Hinata asked excitedly on the other end. Sakura chuckled, "Yea, I'm home. I'm heading to the hotel as we speak; I'm hoping to catch some slee…"

"You're not staying at a hotel! Come stay at my house." Hinata interrupted. "I can't impose on you Hinata. I could just go to the…" Sakura began to politely refuse but was once again cut off by Hinata, "Nonsense Sakura! I have plenty of room, plus the last time we had a sleep over was two weeks before you left. And I really missed you Sakura." Hinata began to cry into the phone. It tugged at Sakura's heart, "I missed you too Hinata." She wiped a salty tear from her cheek; she really had missed Hinata over the years. They had been like sisters, whenever one was in trouble, afraid, or hurt the other was always there to offer protection, comfort, or help. "Sakura?" Hinata's worried voice pulled Sakura from her reveries, "I'm sorry, what did you say Hinata?" Hinata let out a soft laugh, "You were always spacing out Sakura. I said you'll come over right?" Sakura didn't hesitate to answer, "Of course. I'd love to stay at your place." She held the phone away from her ear when Hinata let out a loud, excited squeal. "Oh I'm so happy Sakura! I can't wait to see you! Well I should go so I can get the guestroom ready! Bye Sakura, I can't…" Sakura broke through Hinata's yammering, "Hinata! Slow down a minute!" She heard her friend take a deep calming breath, "What is it Sakura? Did you change your mind?" Sakura laughed at Hinata's attempt to calm down, "No Hinata, I haven't changed my mind. I just need your address so I can tell the driver." Sakura could almost hear Hinata blush, "Oh right! Sorry I forgot. I live in my parents' old house, the same one when we were growing up. Do you remember the address?" Sakura smiled fondly at her childhood memories, "Yes, I remember where it is. I'll see you in ten minuets." The friends said goodbye and hung up. When Sakura told the driver the new address, she was surprised he wasn't mad at her for the change of direction.

When the taxi turned down her old street, Sakura was flooded with memories of the 15 years spent playing, hanging, partying, and arguing with her best friends…

xxFLASHBACKxx

"Wait guys, with Hinata sick, I won't have a partner if we play ninjas today. Can't we play something else?" Sakura was mad at Naruto for suggesting the play ninjas, when he knew Hinata was at home with the flu. "Sorry Sakura, everyone wants to play ninjas. You can always sit out today and rest so maybe you'll be better tomorrow." Ino was her friend, but sometimes the things she said hurt her feelings, like when she said Sakura had a big forehead.

xxEND FLASHBACKxx

Sakura felt tears prick at the back of her emerald eyes. That was the day that Sasuke said she could join his and Naruto's ninja team, much to Ino's dismay. The taxi slowed down and she realized they were at Hinata's house. Taking a deep breath and drawing her coat, Sakura got out of the taxi and took her bags from the cabbie. The taxi pulled away, leaving Sakura alone on the sidewalk with all of her luggage, "I guess its time to face my past." Sakura stated worriedly before walking up to the front door and knocking.

Sasuke was sitting at the bar with Naruto Uzumaki.

"So Uchiha, are you ready for the meeting?" Naruto is the owner of Uzumaki ITC and Sasuke's childhood friend. "Yea, I finished all the paper work tonight. The only thing left to do is have the meeting so you can sign the papers, then everything is all done." Naruto raised his glass of sake, "Here's to happy years at Double U ITC!" Sasuke smiled as he raised his glass as well, "We're going to take the world by storm!" The friends clinked together their glasses. Naruto tossed his sake down while Sasuke sipped his, he was never big on sake he preferred hard liquor, "So Naruto, how are things with Hinata?" Naruto slammed down his shot glass and smiled at Sasuke, "Things are going great! We spend all of our time together, well not tonight." The smile on his face morphed into a sorrowful frown. Sasuke almost laughed at how pitiful his friend looked, "Why aren't you over there tonight? She got a hot date?" Naruto slammed back another shot of sake before he turned to Sasuke, "No! She has an old friend flying in from New York tonight, and she is staying with Hinata." Sasuke looked at Naruto quizzically, "Hinata has friends in New York? How she's never left Japan?" Naruto paid his tab and was getting up from his stool while he answered Sasuke, "This friend used to live here, but moved away a long time ago." Sasuke paid for his tab as well and was heading for the door with Naruto when someone grabbed his arm, "Hi Sasuke! I was hoping to see you tonight! Don't tell me you're leaving already, its only one o' clock." God her voice grated on his nerves, Ino has been a pain in his ass since they were kids, "Yea Ino I'm leaving. I have a long day ahead of me. Goodbye." Sasuke pulled his arm free but Ino continued to talk as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Oh come on Sasuke. Come home with me, Choji's out of town and I'm all alone." Ino rubbed her chest against his back. Sasuke wanted to vomit, he turned around and his onyx eyes bore into Ino's pale blue, pupil-less eyes, "Ino even if you looked like Sakura, I still wouldn't fuck you."

**A/N: Ok so that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I don't know if I will put in a lemon yet, so I'm taking a vote: should there be a lemon or not? It may take me a while to update because I'm moving and I'm currently writing an other fanfic based on Inuyasha. Please read and review!**

**Love DarkAngel**


End file.
